Red eyes, Blue eyes Oneshot
by Berria
Summary: Diva gave birth to two daughters. One with red eyes, one with blue. After her death, Kai, and the red shield raise the girls. But mystery looms in the air, the girls were never told of their mothers legacy, now, they want answers.
1. Chapter 1

This is the original story that started my Eyes series. I do not own Blood+, or Blood TLV.

* * *

I saw everything. I remember seeing both of their faces, both of their beautiful faces.

My Aunt and Mother trying to maliciously destroy each other. For my Mother, it was so she could protect my sister and I.

For my Aunt, it was to completely obliterate us, the monsters who sucked people away, even though she to was one of us.

Someone picked both of us up, and brought us over to our Mother. She looked at us with joy and sorrow. She told us to be good babies, and that one day we'll see each other again, but not for a very long time. Why Mother?

Then I watched our Mama crumble into bits and pieces, and then felt another presence looking down at my sister and I. We wept, my sister and I cried over our dear Mothers' death. Even though we had not been quite born yet, we felt pain for our Mama. She would never be able to see us, and play with us. We knew she wanted to watch us grow and become her little princesses.

We heard people talking, names being called out. Mother Diva, Amshel, Saya.

I felt myself lose my breath! No, it could not be! It was not our fault! NO!

My sister did not hear what that man had said, I feel grateful for that, and I know Mama only wanted me to hear, but at what cost? I knew Mama wanted me to keep hush about this news for as long as I lived.

Then Auntie killed the man who told the message of Divas' reason for death, he told her to do so. Poor man, Mama loved him dearly.

Auntie started to cry, and then we were officially born. We sobbed as our Auntie had, and then we laughed.

Our Mama waved goodbye to us, and we reached out little arms out, laughing, saying goodbye to her, and that we love her.

Auntie began to speak, why does she need to die? WHAT NO! WE DON'T NEED TO DIE! Auntie please! We can live, everything will be okay! We'll be a good family! Me and Sister will be good babies, like Mama wanted us to be.

Another voice, a mans'. He asked why did we need to die. Auntie said something I could not understand. Who would suffer?

She stared at us, our Auntie. Her eyes red like precious blood, just like mine. She brought the sharp weapon over us, and cried. That man tried to stop, and told her, he would protect her, Kai, it was him.

Haji...we know him, Mama spoke of him. Haji said many things about Auntie, he loved her very much.

Then he took the blade away, and kissed her on her cheek, they stared into each others eyes, then kissed each other on the lips with true love flowing between them. I thought this meant she knew what the right thing to do was.

We laughed in joy, happy Auntie knew what to do. She truly loved us, I knew it.

Suddenly we were picked up, Auntie told Mama goodbye, and that she'd take care of us.

Auntie held me close, and ran, Amshel attacked. Why? Didn't he love us?

Auntie tried her hardest, but Haji took over, and Amshel and Haji disappeared. Where did they go!

NO HAJI!

Amshel...why him to? Mama felt love for him to. Maybe he'll live a good life now. And Haji, I only hope you're okay.

Then everything fell down...

* * *

Aftermath:

After that day, Uncle Kai, and Auntie Saya brought us...home. Kai took care of us, he told us he loved us everyday.

Auntie Saya held us each morning, and told us she was happy and yet said she was sad. Why would you be sad auntie? It must be because of Haji.

We didn't really stay with Uncle and Auntie, we stayed with Miss. Julia. Auntie told us she was going to have a baby, and that we could play with him or her one day. WE COULDN'T WAIT!

* * *

Uncle told us something happened to Auntie today. Where was she, she was okay, I knew that.

Uncle Kai told us we would visit where she was. Uncle told us she was perfectly fine, and that all she needed was a long sleep.

One day we would see her face again, and her smile and eyes. But why now when we just became a family.

Uncle Kai said "She taught me what life was all about, and what was really important and what was not. She fought so hard, and not just for her own happiness, but for everyone's happiness...that's all that mattered. I promised I would do whatever it took to keep you all happy."

Uncle Kai cried that night. He cried over us with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry you two...you'll see her again I promise."

He wiped his tears and gave us kisses..

* * *

We had just turned three, Kai wanted to take us to see Auntie!

We went up the long stairs, laughing and playing with each other.

Kai smiled, and chuckled. I asked him for a piggy back ride!

"Ya know girls, maybe it's time you started calling me dad." Kai said, giving us a grin.

"Okay!" My sister said.

"Okay Kai pick me up!" I wanted him to so badly!

He laughed, I love his laugh!

"You two crazy little kids!" He looked down at us. Today he was sad, and happy. Like how Auntie was...I think.

Sister and I raced our way to where Auntie was sleeping. We ran into the big stone place, and said hi to Auntie, bowing to respect her. Kai always told us to do that whenever we saw her.

"That flower has a ribbon on it," I exclaimed, it was so pretty! I wanted to show Auntie!

"Don't touch it, that's your Aunties'. Now c'mon, let's eat lunch now."

"LUNCH TIME!"

"YAH lunch time!"

We ate next to the big stone place. After eating we packed up, Kai and my Sister began to go down the stairs.

I stayed for a minute, JUST A MINUTE! Swaying on my feet I looked back at the flower. I hoped Auntie would like it.

Suddenly I heard a crack, and let my red eyes wander.

To my left, someone was standing, looking at me with a big thing on his back.

He just stared at me, but I waved to be nice. He just looked, but then he smiled!

Just a little one, but he still smiled!

Then the man waved, and disappeared! WOW!

THAT WAS SO COOL!

I heard Kai calling me. I hope I wasn't in trouble. I turned to look at the flower, then the place where Auntie is sleeping.

* * *

I nodded, then ran to meet Kai and Sister.

Years had passed, now I am ten years old, in intermediate classes, and doing well.

Over the years everything has changed. Julia gave birth to her son, David Jr, Dad told us more about the Red shield and what they do, it really wasn't a whole lot of info. But he never really spoke about Mama, or Auntie.

It's easy to figure out Mamas' face, my Sister looks exactly like her, so says Dad. Dad says I look

just like Auntie.

Not only because of our eyes, but because our faces are just like theirs, that's at least what Dad says.

My hair is longer than Aunties', while Sister has hers' cut really short.

I always wondered why Dad never talked about Mama or Auntie? Every single time my Sister or I try and get answers, he just gets a blank face, and keeps quiet. Rarely does he ever talk about about them, or respond to our questions.

So we just leave things be for the most part.

Every three weeks, my Sister and I go to see Mrs. Romersa [1] -Julia Silverstein- so we could get a transfer of blood.

Dad told my Sister and I we had some kind of blood disease, in which we needed a blood transfer. He only told us that much.

It was now that time of week when we needed to go get a transfer.

Sister sat next to me, singing along with some song on her MP3 player. I just sat reading one of my favorite books, Changeling [2]. Dad was busy driving of course.

We reached the hospital, and went inside only to be greeted by Mrs. Romersa.

She waved, and asked for us to follow her. Our room was very comfy, always the same one in the very back of the Hospital.

Mrs. Romersa said my Sister would be first, followed by me.

Dad left, saying he'd be back in a couple of hours. He did that sometimes, whenever we went for our blood transfers.

Usually he would be gone for a good two or three hours, but we didn't really mind. It was always nice to be around Mrs. Romersa, and listen to her tales of going overseas to America, India, Greece, wherever, with complete details of some of the stupid thing David Sr and Jr did.

My favorite was when the Romersa family went to India. Both Davids were being a tad bit ethnocentric, and complained about the cattle running around the streets at random moments.

David Jr thought it would be funny to tie David Sr to one of the cattle, then slap its' butt to get it running. Well, let's just say not only did David Sr want to rip Jr's head apart, but many, many villagers were just about close to doing so with pitchforks and scythes. Images of David Jr running far, really far away while screaming like a little baby, while David Sr and villagers followed close behind with fire literally in their eyes.

OH, that was a good one. It was always nice to get a good laugh. Mrs. Romersa said once David Jr hit eight, all hell broke out across Okinawa.

Once Sister was done, Mrs. Romersa came out to get me. She always had us wait outside the door, just in case. Whatever that 'just in case' was.

"Ready?" Mrs. Romersa asked pleasantly, holding up the needle, while I laid down on the bed. I hated needles, the thought of needles going under my skin, into my veins freaked me out major. I simply closed my eyes real tight, relaxed, and nodded. I knew she was smiling, and trying to hide her laughter.

I couldn't help it if needles gave me the willies. My Sister always said she didn't mind the needle, well alls I could say at a time like this was good for her!

Mrs. Romersa pushed the needle into my arm. OW! I HATE THIS! I couldn't stand it, but I would technically die if I didn't get the blood.

"So, any irritation to the skin, or any nausea in the head?" She questioned, as she wrote down my progress.

I shook my head, "No, but..."

She glanced at me, her glasses sliding down her face.

"Tell."

"I've been seeing odd things. Sometimes they appear right out of the blue, but usually I see

stuff while I sleep."

Mrs. Romersa's eyes widened slightly, her mouth gapping a little.

"What kind of stuff? For how long?" She questioned quickly.

I didn't feel comfortable talking about this, but Dad tells my Sister and I to tell Mrs. Romersa anything that could be odd.

I had honestly been keeping this secret for about half a year. But they were just dreams and day dreaming. What harm could that be.

I knew something would be different about this visit, I thought it was just regular nightmares. But after having nearly the same recurring nightmare for the past few months', I just felt now was the time.

"Well, it's been nearly half a year since it all started...and the stuff I see is disturbing. I see two women, completely surrounded by monsters, each of them dripping blood. The two women are just staring at each other. I see red blood running down one womans face, and blue blood running down other womans face. I honestly don't remember after that..this is one I usually see in broad daylight,but that's only happened about three times."

"Is there anything else?!" Mrs. Romersa practically yelled at me. I winced, her eyes were showing how scared and angered she was.

"Y-yes. I only have...about two recurring dreams. The second is, I see the two same women facing each other. Six men are in a circle around them, then around those six men are ten...people I assume dressed in black robes. In the very center of all these people, there is one more man standing in between the two women. After that, I can't remember. I've never seen this one during the daytime." I explained reluctantly.

Mrs. Romersa just stood there, not saying a single word, just dazed. Her glasses were off, and on the ground, when did that happen?

Mrs. Romersa's eyes were extremely wide now, her hand was covering her mouth.

I waited, sitting in fear. Had I done something wrong, surely not.

"I-is something wrong Mrs. Romersa. D-did I do something wrong?"

The blood sac was empty now, I pulled the needle out, not really caring about the pain.

I placed it on the small table beside the bed, then stared at Mrs. Romersa.

"Mrs. Romersa?" I questioned again.

She still had those wide eyes going, but put her hand down, and slowly sat on the bed.

She sighed, "Your sister had similar dreams, more gruesome, dare I say." Mrs. Romersa bent over and collected her fallen glasses.

She slowly cleaned them on her coat.

"I don't understand, you would think both of you would forget completely, or not see anything of the past in general, especially since we never mentioned anything to either of you during the past eight years. I just can't understand..." Her shoulders began to heave, and sobbing could be heard through her hands, as she placed them over her face.

My eyes widened. I always thought Mrs. Romersa was an incredibly strong woman, yet here she is crying over some dreams my Sister and I had.

I put my hands onto her shoulders and rubbed them, trying my hardest to calm her down.

"Please don't cry Julia, I would have thought my Sister would have at least told me. But I guess secrets are big in this family...what's wrong?" I asked calmly, however I was letting my curiosity get the better of me.

Secrets seemed to be a basis for the Miyagusuku family. My Sister and I hardly knew anything about our own Mother, and only knew our Aunts face, from a small picture Dad has. One picture, no videos, nothing else.

It was there in that Hospital room that I wanted to know something, and I wanted to know it soon.

I wanted to know, who I was. What am I, and why am I. I was almost positive my Sister wanted to know the same thing, that special twin connection we had gave me that vibe.

Several minutes went by, Mrs. Romersa began to calm down.

"I...I only think it fair...that we should...have everyone tell you exactly what you...want to know. I'm fine, honestly. It's just that I...I don't want you or your sister going through what we had to witness so many years ago. Never again...and now that you've told me this...why did you keep this away from me!" She roared at, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me aggressively.

I quickly went for her arms, prying them off my shoulders.

"JULIA! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" I shouted, right then my Sister burst through the door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" She yelled, her eyes gleaming with shock.

My Sister gasped, seeing tears running down Mrs. Romersa's face like waterfalls.

"Wha..."

"FOR HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THOSE DREAMS?!" Julia screeched at my Sister.

My Sister stood, absolutely flabbergasted. I pushed her slightly to get her attention.

"Answer her." I demanded.

My Sister pointed right at me with worry in her eyes.

"You too?"

I just nodded my head and glanced at Julia.

My Sister was being hesitant, as if she thought trouble was on the way.

"For nearly half a year, most likely approximate. I wish they would go away, honestly I was ready to tell Da..."

"Don't tell your father!" Mrs. Romersa exclaimed rather roughly.

My Sister and I used eye contact to practically read each others mind.

"Why not." Sister inquired.

"Not yet. I'm going to get all of the Red Shield to come to Okinawa for a meeting focused on you two. This is rather...serious, and needs to be addressed to the whole organization. Odds are the Schiff will be coming along to, but I can't guarantee that. I'm going to tell Kai I want you two to stay here while the Davids come back over from the U.S. I'm going to go call him right now, both of you just stay here."

She left with out another word, while wiping away tears from her face.

We sat there, on the bed waiting patiently. I wanted to know something, and now before Mrs. Romersa came back.

Shifting my red eyes to my Sisters face, I slowly opened then closed my mouth.

She put her full attention on me when she saw the movement.

"What?"

"I...I wanted to know if you've been thinking lately?" I asked, then realized how dumb that question sounded.

My Sister laughed, her laugh is so sweet. I always loved it, my laugh was deeper, and sometimes caused me to snort, which I so do hate.

"Silly, I think everyday, now I know there's more to the question, so ask away. It couldn't be that dumb." She said simply, while crossing her arms.

"Well, while my assessment was running, and after Julia kind of really freaked, I guess you could say I came up with a...revelation? I suppose that's the word, anyhow, this question just popped into my mind."

"Go on." My Sister said putting her elbows on her knees, and head on her crossed hands.

"I just thought...well have you ever thought...well."

My Sister frowned. Not in a way where one is facially saying 'are you kidding me?', but as though realization hit her hard in the face.

"Have you ever wondered, who, what and why we are? I mean, who are we physically, what are we...physically, and why are we both physically and mentally. Honestly, I've been asking this for a while now. What about you?"

My Sister looked down, in shame it seems, while changing her position.

"Yeah, yeah I have been thinking that." She dropped her head even more.

"Why should I though. We've always lived good, sometimes hard, but good nonetheless."

"Haven't you ever wondered about Mama, or Auntie, or why no one, not even the Red Shield talks about them? Especially Dad?"

Regret crossed Sisters face. She felt shame, and madness running through her, I knew it. She wanted to know what these mysteries were, just as much as I want to. Everything has been kept from us, maybe now that we've told Julia about our dreams, our wants might be granted.

"We have a right to know every single thing they've kept from us...if they don't tell us during the meeting...I think...I may run away."

Sister glared at me. I had never seen such hate and anger.

Then she unleashed her rage, and my head snapped to the right.

I slowly lifted my head to face my Sister. That glare still in her eyes.

I rubbed the stinging area, and continued to stare into her blue eyes.

Her hand was lifted, shaking vigorously.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! Why would you run away, just so you can look for hundreds of year, only to find nothing! THERE ARE PEOPLE AROUND US, ALL WHO KNOW..."

"KNOW WHAT!"

My Sister's mouth shut, no words able to come up.

"What do they honestly know?! Alls we know about the Red Shield is that they fight superstitious things! WHAT THINGS? I WANT TO KNOW SISTER! I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING! ABOUT OUR AUNT, OUR...our Mother. I want to know, who were they. Why don't we know?" I calmed down, regaining a good composure.

A single tear slid down my cheek. It wasn't normal...it was red? What the heck.

At that moment, normally I would be upset, and bawling in fear, but now I didn't care. I just wanted answers. If running away meant answers, so be it.

"I will wait for this meeting to come. If no answers come out of it...I mean it, I will run away, to places I've heard about." I explained, emotions pouring out like I was ready to die on the spot, just to say my dying wish before it was too late. What I've said was true, I've heard talk about places, all of it from David, Julia and sometimes Kai. The places all sounded strange, but I had a better chance at finding things out at these places.

My Sister listened, carefully. She nodded, giving me my respect.

"Fine. I'll..."

"No you won't. I made this choice. You never did, and I don't want you there when I find the truth, _if _I do."

"WHY!" She was getting to upset. I understood, but I knew her to well. She never even had the thought of running away, the stinging in my red cheek proved that.

I said nothing, but watched as she licked her finger and bent forward to rub the blood from my cheek.

I could see her wince slightly as she stared, emotionless, at the stain on her finger.

Her blue eyes pierced through my blood red eyes, as she lifted her finger to mouth.

"NO!" Someone knocked my Sister to the floor.

"NO! DON'T...DO...IT!" Julia howled as she pried my Sisters' finger away from her mouth, and forced it with great strength to her side.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Julia screeched.

"NO! I'm not mad, anything but that. I just want to know the truth." My Sister said bluntly.

Julia...must have expected that answer. She had no reaction like she had minutes ago.

Julia took out a disinfectant swipe from her front pocket. Thighs on both sides of my Sister, she pressed hard against Sisters other arm, Julia lifted Sisters finger, and wiped it clean.

"Mrs. Romersa?"

We all heard a voice from the other side. Dad. That's all I thought.

Julia pocketed the swipe, and hollered for him to wait a moment.

Had time really gone by that fast? I looked to the clock. Three hours, it felt like three minutes.

"I want you girls to keep quite about this, the meeting I mean. It will be held after tomorrow, and I...need to break some thing's down to your Father." She whispered briskly, and swiftly left the room.

She stood up, and looked like she was in deep thought.

Just as rapidly as Mrs. Romersa left, she returned with our Dad.

He beamed at us, and gave a toothy grin.

"My girls are good to go Julia?" He spoke with happiness.

No, Dad if only you could understand...or do you?

Julia grimaced, only I appeared to notice, my Sister was in a sort of daze, while our Dad was beaming with no knowledge what so ever.

"Kai, may I please speak with you for just an instant?" Mrs. Romersa seemed to be demanding the request, rather than the sentence being a question.

Dad looked like he was pouting, what was wrong with him? Did he truly want to be with us so badly he was being childish, or did he really know what Julia wanted to discuss and was just covering up?

"Girls, out for a few minutes." He demanded. We obeyed quickly, wanting to get out as soon as possible. The tension was just to much.

We waited outside the Hospital, wondering what Dad's reaction was going to be like.

My Sister and I knew him well. Whenever he got bad news he would just be quiet, and whenever we were home, he would take his confusion out on his hobby of cooking.

Roughly thirty minutes passed, then Dad came out. His expression was not quite as we had expected. Dad must have said no to Julia, about wanting us to stay there until the Red Shield came, he didn't tell us to hustle back in.

Let's just say he was mad. Very mad. So mad he "accidentally" broke one of our glass cups once we got home and settled down.

* * *

I knew something interesting was coming, more than likely the day after tomorrow. I wasn't too anxious about the next couple of days, I honestly dreaded the day after tomorrow.

Two days passed after that incident at the Hospital. Julia called earlier, and told us which room the meeting was to be held at, in a conference room on the main level of the Hospital.

Dad wasn't to peppy about today. He scowled from morning to lunch, and only laughed when my Sister accidentally managed to get flour all over herself, she told us she was trying to make homemade cookies, which really didn't turn out to well.

I didn't really feel like hanging with Dad in the car while we drove to the Hospital. The drive was about forty-five minutes, and I felt like having my own freedom.

About a year ago, Dad bought us our own Mopeds, which we both loved dearly. I asked if maybe I could drive myself there.

Dad was really uncomfortable with me riding by myself, but I told him I was old enough, and would stay directly behind him, with the helmet and pads tightly strapped.

Thankfully Dad obliged.

It was finally time to go to the meeting, which was to be held at seven o'clock. I started the Moped, while Sister and Dad got into the car, and drove off.

Millions of questions were running through my mind as I drove the Moped. Would I find out about Mama, and Auntie. What about my dreams? What possible and plausible link could they have to Mama and Auntie?

What did the Red Shield really do? My Sister and I knew they fought... things. What were those things though?

Why did Julia react so physically when Sister tried to taste my blood? Why did my Sister even try to pull something like that? Why didn't I try and stop her? Why did my Sister have such a look like that?

I remember what she looked like, before tasting my blood.

Lust, passion, sorrow.

All of those emotions combined into one facial gesture.

* * *

Maybe all would be answered tonight.

I parked my Moped next to Dads Honda. It was pretty dark out now, and all I could really see were my Sisters' light blue eyes. She had a look of boredom, and utter dullness. Something not to common for her.

I quickly put my helmet and pads in Dads car, before I jogged over to my family, and we walked into the Hospital.

An empty feeling kicked me in the stomach. I didn't like this. I felt fear pricking its' way up my body, my Sister must not have felt that same disturbing feeling.

Dad was scowling so I didn't even try to tell him, and Sister would just tell me its' Hospital jitters.

We entered a well lit room, where several men and a couple of women were sitting around a circular table.

Julia saw us and had us seated next to her and David. I barely recognized him, his head was almost completely gray.

David shushed everyone. I noticed the Schiff weren't here, I wonder why? We had only been told little of the Schiff, but I would have liked to have met some of the last of them. Dad said they carried weapons almost everywhere they went, and wore black robes, that's how I knew they weren't here.

David stood up and pointed to my Sister and I.

"As you all know, these are the twin daughters of Diva. They've grown into two fine young women, and have not been told a single thing about their mother since they were three years old.

Recently they have been experiencing nightmarish dreams, both focusing on thoughts of the past." Dad was ready to ask about our dreams, but shut his mouth, and just glance at my Sister and I for a moment, shame was glazing his eyes.

I listened carefully. So, those two women were Mama and Auntie, I thought I knew that was the truth. Mamas' face had the blue blood, Auntie had the red blood on her face.

David explained both of our dreams, Julia was right in saying my Sisters dreams were by far more gruesome.

Killing was involved. Fire, blood, sharp teeth, and blades crossing.

I merely had standoffs that featured blood. However, I felt bad for my Sister. Wishing I could have seen those images instead of her.

"I believe it is time the girls knew of the legacy their Mother and Aunt succeeded in establishing. They have their questions, I'm sure, and now is the time to give answers. And I've a suggestion for an attempt to try and maintain a stable future environment. But first...girls, I'm going to explain exactly what your Mother and Aunt were. Not from the direct beginning, but from the last days of your Mother."

We listened. David explained every horrific detail.

He told us of what Divas' goal was, what she did to gain us. How Auntie wanted to stop her, and how they all traveled to America to stop Diva. Diva was our Mothers name, Saya our Aunt.

David explained about Chevaliers, Riku, the Queens, how we were the final Queens. No heated emotions enveloped from the thing about us being "Queens". I only felt a small stir in the pit of my

stomach.

David told us about how our blood could kill or transform someone. Not literally transform them, but in a type of perplexed way that person would change.

Then, he told about their final battle.

The moment he reached about us being brought to our Mother by Nathan, caused something...weird to happen. I saw his face, Nathans, and Sayas'.

Blood was dripping from a deep wound in Saya. Diva was on the ground looking at us with pure passion,that was Diva I think, her face was too blurry.. Then she crumbled.

EVERYTHING! I COULD SEE IT ALL! Nathan asking to be killed, us being "officially" born, Saya holding her blade and telling KAI we all had to die.

Haji coming over and taking the blade from her hands, and kissing her. Saya picking me up, while Kai took my Sister. Amshel attacking, Saya trying to fight, Haji taking over and disappearing. Then I remember Kai telling us Saya wouldn't be there for a long time!

I remember seeing a big stone tomb. I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! WHY DID ALL THIS HAPPEN!

WHAT ABOUT THE BLOOD?! SAYA SHOULD HAVE DIED TO! ONLY DIVA, OUR MOTHER DID! WHY!

I slammed my hands onto the table, my breathing rapidly increasing, I just couldn't understand! WHY!

THEY SHOULD BOTH BE DEAD! SAYA IS SLEEPING! SHE SHOULD BE DEAD! WHY DID THIS ALL HAPPEN!

Then I realized there was more, I wanted to know it all, from the very beginning.

"THERE'S MORE ISN'T THERE?!"

Dad was shocked at my behavior. He knew my confusion was causing me stress, yet he wanted me to know the truth, he knew he had to continue.

He sighed, "Yes there is more. But... we believe you and your sister should not know about those details. You know enough a..."

"WHY ISN'T SAYA DEAD!" I was repulsed, it just wasn't fair.

Everyone remained quiet. The silence was just a burden, and I wanted answers NOW!

Lewis, I'm sure that's his name, stood across from me. His head held low, but he spoke clearly.

"Your mutter didn' know dis. Or at least tha's what we know. The moment Diva became pregnan' with you two, she lost all abilities that her blood had."

My eyes began to widen, IT JUST COULDN'T BE TRUE!

"You and your sista' are basically the reason Diva passed on. Says's blood was still a poison to her, bes' to put it tha' way. I'm sorry, b..."

My chair flew back, and crashed into pieces from the heavy impact. I was hyperventilating.

I just screamed. For a long time, sobbing and screaming. WE COULD NOT HAVE BEEN THE REASON! WHY WOULD THEY EVEN TRY TO KILL EACH OTHER, THEY WERE SISTERS! THINGS DIDN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!

Sister held onto a blank stare, and placed her head onto the table. She was practically in a dead like state.

I, on the other hand continued to sob and scream. THIS JUST WASN'T FAIR! Kai tried to settle me down, but I just slapped him as hard as I could. But I didn't mean to hit him as hard as I had. He flew across the room, bumping into Lewis, both falling to the floor. Lewis yelled out Kai was unconscious! NO WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

I looked down at my hands, I COULD SEE THE VEINS AND BLOOD CLEARLY!

I stared at my Sister, she stared straight back. She was different! Completely! Her eyes were actually a neon blue, my eyes...I could see red shimmering in her eyes. My eyes were glowing to.

WHAT WAS HAPPENING?!

I screamed one last time, then fled from the room. I was running faster than I ever had, I couldn't believe this.

This was all to much for me to handle, so I rushed to my Moped, I could hear footsteps close by. Yet I looked down the hallway, and no one was there!

I shook my head in disbelief, and climbed onto my Moped, and sped off quickly. At the moment there was only one place I could think of going to, where _she _was resting in a deep slumber.

It took me roughly an hour and thirty minutes to reach the tomb. I don't know how I knew right where it was, but at the moment I didn't care.

I didn't want to talk to anyone, see anyone, hear anyone, I didn't want anyone in my life right now.

I know I was being selfish, especially for leaving my Sister with the entire Red Shield.

I only hope she would understand.

'Please forgive me Sister, I'm so, so sorry.'

I climbed up the long flight of stairs. Not tiring like I normally would. I'm just assuming it was the adrenaline.

When I reached the top, the stone tomb faced me, almost mocking me. I stepped forward, and walked into the tomb.

There she was, Saya. Wrapped in the cocoon. I now realized my words were wrong. She deserves to live, as did my Mother. But If my Mother only realized that her goal was wrong, maybe she would be alive. Maybe we could have really been a happy family.

With Kai, Grandfather, Saya, Riku, even with the Chevaliers of they could have still met each other.

She would awaken in twenty years, then I would be able to meet my Aunt. I wonder what it'll be like. Maybe then we can be really happy.

I said goodbye to my Aunt, and slowly walked out of the tomb.

Someday I would see her, but for now I knew I had quite a few things to find out. Kai won't tell me anymore, neither will Julia, or the rest of the Red Shield. I wonder if I find the Schiff, maybe they might tell me a thing or two.

I sat right in the middle of platform. Relaxing, while thinking of where I was going to go from here. I had to go back home for supplies, but I had to be careful and make sure both Kai and my Sister weren't there.

Tricky, but it could be done. Then I would...I don't know.

I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

The wind picked up, and something landed on my head. I felt for whatever it was, and pulled it from my hair. A pink petal...wow that's random.

Then I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, and looked up. A...gorgeous man stood behind me, with a huge case on his back.

I felt he could be trusted, I knew he could be. I knew who he was.

"Haji?" I let slip out.

Haji's hair swirled around his head.

Then he gave me a smile, small, simple, but a smile nonetheless.

He held out his hand, in his hand was a long sword.

"You are young, yet strong. Like your Aunt." He bent down and brushed hairs from my face.

"I would be very glad if you let me be your protector."

He held out the sword, it was stunning.

"Take it." He told me.

I took the sword with both hands, careful not to drop it.

"Yes." Was all I could let out, and Haji nodded, sighing with relief

Alls I could do was beam at the sword.

"It was your Aunts, but now it is yours. Come, we have a long journey. I know about your goals, to discover. I will help you as your protector. We have to stop at your house for money and clothes."

He turned and bent down.

He wanted me to get on his back.

I quickly jumped onto him, sword in hand.

Haji looked back at me for approval, and I nodded and said, "Okay."

And we were off. I didn't know what I should expect, or what I would see. At least I was starting out good.

Sisters POV

She left...why? Why did you leave me sister? After my dear Sister left the room in a fit, everyone followed after her, but me.

Her eyes were a bright neon blood red. I saw blue in them, before she left, I knew my eyes were like that to.

I was going through a huge emotional phase. Though, I had a feeling my red eyed sister felt bad for leaving me.

I had no clue what would happen next, dear Sister was gone, and was going to be gone for a long time.

I could hear her say 'Please forgive me Sister. I'm so, so sorry.' I heard her voice in my mind.

.

I started to cry, it felt like the whole world was crumbling around me. She only wanted to protect me, I knew that. But I could have helped her. I knew I didn't want to go to such lengths, but if it meant be...

I gasped softly. Someone was in here, the window was wide open. It wasn't open before, when this all started. I got up, closed the window, then asked, "Who's in here?" without turning around to face whom ever it was.

A deep chuckle echoed through the room. I turned to see a man dressed in a purple suit, his face was covered by a beard.

The man chuckled again, "My, my, how you've grown young one. You look exactly like...

"Diva?"

He chuckled again. He really liked to laugh, he must be very happy, and that...made me happy?

"Just like your mother. In every aspect it seems!" He spread his arms out wide, giving an exaggeration on his explanation.

I frowned, he smirked.

"Now, what's with the long face. It's your sister isn't it?" He inquired, with a hint of disgust lingering in his voice at the mention of my dear sister.

"She went on a search young one. You won't see her for a very long time."

"I know, I trust I'll see her again. Now, who are you?" I asked becoming more suspicious, yet I felt like I knew him, that smile seemed too familiar.

Smiling widely, he spread his arms even further out and up.

"Why, I'm Amshel. Your Chevalier!"

* * *

I could have made this so much better, but see, someone has asked me to be their Beta reader, and I needed this done quickly. Sorry for crappyness.

[1] Romersa is the last name of the Guy who play David in Blood: The Last Vampire. It was the best I could do for a last name.

[2] Changeling is a very good book, by Delia Sherman. It's about a girl named Neef, a human baby basically brought up by fairies and other magic folk, the whole magic community lives in "New York Between" which exists, invisibly, next to Manhattan.

Good story and plot. I highly recommend!


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanna let people know, this is THE very original of Red Eyes, Blue Eyes. I'm sorry if people are disappointed with the outcome of the story, but, I've some news.

I will continue to write the Red Eyes, Blue Eyes story I now have up. Some people do like it, and I'm not like those people that say, he/she had better get like ten or fifteen reviews, or else they won't write anymore. I appreciate what I get.

I will be writing a story, that is MORE true to the original Red Eyes, Blue eyes, starting very soon. I now have a BETA reader, who will look it over. Generally, both stories will have the same idea, with a few minor/major differences.

My Kung Fu panda is on temporary hiatus. I will work on it, as soon as the Red Eyes, Blue Eyes series is finished.

I may try writing a mini-series based on His Dark Materials. Not certain yet, but some things have been running through my mind lately.


End file.
